Engine intakes may become blocked during operation. For example, an engine inlet may become blocked by ice during freezing fog conditions. The inlet may also get blocked by other types of debris such as a plastic bag.
Such blockages may lead to damage caused by the ice or other debris, compressor surge and/or flame out, and/or cabin air contamination of exhaust gases.
As such, there is need for methods and system for inlet blockage detection.